Seven Little Monsters
* Write the text of your article here! History Coming soon! Episodes Season 1 (2000 US) (2004 UK) 1. Good Morning 2. Good Night 3. The Mystery of the Missing Five 4. Seven Monsters and a Baby 5. Are You My Family? 6. Please Mr. Postman 7. Doctor, Doctor! 8. Along Came Mary 9. A Monster's Best Friend 10. Spooky 11. The Plooky 12. Fair Play 13. Lost and Found Season 2 (2001-2002 US) (2005-2006 UK) 1. Losing Sam 2. Out of Sight 3. All The Marbles 4. The Whole Tooth (UK and US only) 5. My Fair One 6. Splitting Hairs 7. Elephant! 8. A Day at the Firehouse 9. Runaway Mom 10. You are What You Eat 11. April Fools 12. It's a Wonder-Four Life 13. The Adventures of Super Three Season 3 (2003 US) (2007 UK) 1. Ear Spy/Bang! Zoom! To The Moon! 2. High Noon/The Winning Streak 3. All's Quiet on the Monster Front/Nightmare on Chestnut Street 4. No Place Like Home/Guys and Dolls 5. Ahoy, Me Monsters/Gone But Not Four-Gotten 6. The Monster Trash/The Bad Hop 7. A Five-y Tale/The Big Store 8. A Clean Sweep/The Two Who Cried Ouch! 9. Dinner for Breakfast/Drip, Drip, Drip! 10. I'm Telling/Voyage to the Bottom of the Cereal Box 11. The Nose Knows/A Pony Tale 12. My Favorite Crustacean/Pennies for Seven 13. The Bad Word/Don't Pass Go 14. And Baby Makes Eight/These Are Your Lives! Movie Premiere (2017) Disney's Seven Little Monsters VS Meet the Parents * The Season Three episodes may not be in order due to the fact that when the episodes first debuted they would only show one story despite the fact that Season Three episodes consisted of two stories. This is because at this time Seven Little Monsters is with The Berenstain Bears. Seven Little Monsters is in PBS Kids Bookworm Bunch Season 1. Esme and Roy is available on PBS Kids Bookworm Bunch Season 2 and Seven Little Monsters is cancelled, along with Corduroy and Elliot Moose. Here is a list of the combined episodes for this block. http://www.ket.org/tvschedules/series.episode.list.php?id=BBSLLater the episodes were put back together to make full half hour shows, as a result many episodes consist of shows that are do not have consecutive numbers. The number by each story shows the order that it first appeared in. Some of these pairings are estimations and may not be accurate. Voice Cast United Kingdom & Australia (2004-2007) Neil Morrissey as One, Five, Seven, Mom, Dr. C & Chief Lubomir Steven Kynman as Two, Three, Four, Belinda, Spud, Simon the Parrot & Wendy the Elephant Joanna Ruiz as Six, Mary, Carly, Mrs. Mulligan, Gloria & Mrs. Diaz Maria Darling as Star Zero, Wendy, Angela & Kate Rupert Degas as Billy, Henry, Sam & Maurice William Dufris as Freddie, Officer Smith & Fleabit Blather Randy Newman as Three Legged Clam John Sparkes as Mr. Finney, Mr. Rex, Rex Junior & Stinky Benjamin Trueblood as Carlos United States & North America (2000-2003) Joanne Vannicola as One Colin Mochrie as Two Dwayne Hill as Three Sean Cullen as Four, Five & Seven Michele Scarabelli as Six & Star Zero Debra McGrath as Mom Tara Strong as Mary Disney Voices Cast (2000-2017) Wayne Allwine as Mickey Monsters (1-3) Bret Iwan as Mickey Monsters (Movie only) Corey Burton as Joe Monsters Michael Bollner as Jackson Monsters Joanne Vannicola as One Monsters Colin Mochrie as Two Monsters Dwayne Hill as Three Monsters Sean Cullen as Four, Five & Seven Monsters Michele Scarabelli as Six Monsters Demi Lovato as Eight Monsters Selena Gomez as Nine Monsters Daniel Ross as Ten Monsters Eddie Deezen as Goofy Monsters Debra McGrath as Mom Monsters Tara Strong as Mary Groovies Reception Coming soon! References External links Coming soon!